One,Two I Love You
by RuruZero
Summary: Jaune begins attending Beacon after being apart from his favorite Viking. A simple (NoraxJaune) Pairing with story, fluff and romance. M Rated Chapters are going to be isolated and labeled in the AN section.Hope you enjoy..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any of IP's associated with the franchise including Pumpkin Pete cereal brand and all other trademarks.**

"One Two I Love You

Three Four My Heart Will Soar

Five Six I Want a Kiss

Seven Eight This Must Be Fate."

Nora was singing her favorite romantic melody as she skipped along. It was something she and her boyfriend made up; they promised to sing it when they were lonely or wanted to feel closer to each other.

"I can't wait for him to arrive we have so much to do, so much to see!" Nora was in the happiest mood she could be. She had put on her best outfit, this was going to be the first time he would see her in her personalized hunter attire.

Nora's outfit was simple but stood out, pink running shoes and gloves with a contrasting white and black top and on her favorite skirt, which was also pink. She even had her hunter weapon fully drawn to swing around joyously as she walked; of course causing the nearby pedestrians to allow her plenty of clearance least they risk being blown away.

Above all of that, through all the mementos and trinkets she wore, her most prized and precious possession was her combat harness, a shining silver/white brace that wrapped her torso adorned with a gold emblem of the Arc family crest. Just the right size to offer modest protection and not clash with her outfit. It had been a birthday gift from her beloved the year she announced she wanted to become a huntress.

She began to reminisce on how much she cried that day, one because of the gift but two because that was the day she had to be separated from her Knight for the next 8 months. Nora had to do a home-stay in Vale while she waited for the new year to begin at Beacon academy.

Tragically her knight had to stay behind with his family as he waited for the new year, seems 7 dotting sisters are hard to beat, even for Nora. They insisted to spend as much time as possible together before he left home.

"Seriously did they have to hold onto him until the LAST FREAKING DAY! We're not going to have any time for fun stuff before school starts." Nora was pretending to pout while still brimming with excitement.

"Yeah but those sisters of his are something else you know, it would have been hard to sneak one guy from 7 other protective huntresses in the dead of night." Ren walking along side of her while seamlessly dodging her hammer swinging, no doubt a well-toned attribute he developed over the years of knowing her.

"But it's not fair; I wanted to do ninja fishing in the lake of serpents; Hang gliding over the Grimm invested Emerald Forest; SHIRTLESS WRESTLING WITH A URSA! oohhhh what I would pay to see that." Nora's mouth hung open at her running imagination.

"I'm sure you will have plenty of time for that on your days off, we just going to school not a sweatshop." Ren trying to reason with Nora's woes.

Nora retracted her hammer and was walking a normal pace.

"I know but it won't be just the two of us." Kicking a rock as she waddled along "I wanted to experience living with him just a little I guess before were crammed into a dorm with like a million other people. Really nice and Awesome Wowsome kind of people I'm sure but still.

Nora paused, "other….female…soft and fragrant…. type…...of…people….." Nora's eyes narrowed, "Your right Ren he shouldn't come here he needs to stay home until I come back for him myself. Do you think if I make a bomb threat right now they turn the planes around?"

"Uhhh you may already be too late, I think that's the last set of bull heads landing right now." Ren likely just helped avert an act of innocent terrorism, if there were such a term.

"WE HAVE TO HURRY OR I WONT BE THE FIRST PERSON HE SEE'S!"

They were a good distance away still; wasting no time Nora pulled out her hammer and grabbed Ren by the collar.

"HI-HO SILVER!" striking the ground with earth shattering force she and Ren were propelled through the air over to the drop pad.

Falling a bit short of their destination Nora hit the ground running while her companion on the other hand simply; Hit the ground.

"Ok I'll be back Ren THAAAANKS!"

Ren gave thumbs a up as he lay face down on the pavement.

Nora ran at full speed imagining a fateful reunion between two lovers. She would jump in the air and be caught in the arms of knight. She could finally see him coming into view, there he was, so cool, so handsome and so…talking to another girl….TWO GIRLS!?

Nora stood there, "oh no.", she fell to her knees, _'there they are, the cute and fragrant girls I was worried about, oh no and they are arguing?! They are fighting over him like two vixens!'_

Nora was of course misreading the situation entirely but a few too many novellas will do that.

The matter was already resolved and the girls left with Nora rising to her feet beaming, _'He really rejected their invitation at a polygamist relationship?_ I knew my knight would not be swayed!"

Nora's overactive imagination was impressive if nothing else. But now her thoughts were consumed by the reality that her love was within reach.

"One two I love you!"

The Knight heard this and knew exactly who it was as he faced her way.

She positioned herself carefully and jumped just like she imagined in her head.

"Three four my heart will SOAR!'

The knight stretching his arms in the air, "Five Six I want a kiss!"

Catching her midair and pulling the delicate girl in his arms they embraced and shared a passionate kiss.

And In words that were but a whisper to each other "Seven Eight this must be fate."

 **AN: Thanks for reading, this was a quick one shot I wanted to make for Nora x Jaune since there is so few of them and I wanted to add one myself. I will probably write a couple of chapters for this pairing as fluff for these two so I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Blue Heart

**AN:A few things to note before you read, this chapter in particular will likely feel Out of Character for Nora and Jaune but I really wanted to publish this story that touches on the topic you will be reading about in the second half.**

 **After this chapter I will be keeping the writing closer to Nora's personality , I hope you enjoy it and look forward to another chapter.**

—-4 Weeks at Beacon—-—-

The early morning sun shinned brightly as it began filling the room, the chirping of birds and there was a stillness in the air that suggested calm weather.

Hunters normally began early but it was a weekend so students took the opportunity to sleep in when they could. The halls of Beacon would remain quiet for sometime. With the exception of a particular couple this day.

As Jaune stirred from his sleep he felt a familiar comfort, his head cradled in the soft warmth of his partner's chest. The gentle beating of Nora's heart was more soothing than the sweetest of melodies. He ran his hands through the back of her silky mandarin hair picking up the scent of pears. His partner having a love for fruit scented conditioners.

Her legs where tightly entangled with his own so he always preferred to wait for her to wake up first before moving from bed, plus it was one of the few times he could actually embarrass Nora later by describing the various expressions she would make while sleeping.

Juane was surprised at the fact Beacon was allowing them to share the same bed, but his little Viking always had a way of performing the unexpected when she was determined.

At first Glynda wouldn't hear a word of it from Nora when she insisted on being able to share a bed. Shortly after the obvious rejection from the witch; the coming days for team JNPR were met with a dorm room that was now sporting only three beds. In place where the fourth one should be there was just a pile of wood chips and splinters, the diagnosis was always the same, blunt force trauma, poor sapling never stood a chance and no matter how many times it was replaced the same fate would befall it.

At one point Glynda presented the idea of moving Juane out entirely to a new wing, legend has it that it took 7 burly men and a small dog to restrain her.

Much to 's dismay Ozpin decided to allow the two teammates a provisional exception for their relationship, stating that if they were old enough to fight Grimm they were certainly old enough to decide who they shared a bed with so long as they kept illicit relations…limited.

It took some getting used to at first but Jaune had found that waking up with Nora each morning gave him new found strength and purpose, he felt wanted by someone and that he could always rely on her.

Juane realized how much this meant to her when once the Knight had woken up to Nora crying in her sleep. She suffered from vivid nightmares of the day she lost her family. This was something Jaune could never comprehend considering he came from a family that was larger than the average size of almost 3 families' put together. On that night Jaune began holding Nora in her sleep and since then the nightmares and crying stopped.

Jaune had always been more reserved in nature but that began to change, no doubt thanks to the flamboyant nature of a certain Viking. He was no longer embarrassed with his affection towards Nora and her matched enthusiasm and happiness was great encouragement.

Pressing his lips to her forehead he gave her a light kiss, he felt it was best to do this while the others were still asleep. Perhaps feigning sleep her eyes were still closed, he kissed her again…. still no reaction. At this point he was sure she was teasing him but he decided to spoil her anyways. After all the Knight was still honor bound to 'Make up for lost time' as he promised Nora he would for being apart for so long.

Running his fingertips lightly across her back and pecking her neck and collar bone with kisses proved too much for the Viking to bear and she finally opened her eyes, "No fair" she said softly, Nora's collar line was her greatest weakness much to Juane's enjoyment.

"Oh good your awake now, ready to get up?" He replied back, Nora let out a groan and quickly shut her eyes again. Just the response Jaune was secretly hoping for, he continued his exploration of her neck. Nora wiggled and let out the occasional squeak doing her best to keep herself contained.

"Ok ok I'm getting up now; I'll get you back for this later." Smiling as she rolled out of bed falling flat on the floor with a loud thud. "Carry me…."

Jaune held in his laughter, it was hard to believe that someone who had an endless reservoir of energy during the day would be so sluggish in the mornings. As a Knight Jaune was conditioned to wake up ready to start the day early, a nice contrast of their relationship.

Rising from the bed himself he picked up his princess, carried her and sat her down at her dresser. Growing up with 7 sisters allowed Jaune enumerable skills that pertained to a ladies upkeep. Because Nora did not have a sister to play with she lost on the precious experiences she would have shared as young girl; however Jaune was more than happy to help fill in that void by catering to this unspoken desire.

"Dress me in something super cute, something light and lady like, make it yellow, NO blue, No wait something with sparkles NO wait….pink is good." She would always end up with pink.

Jaune picked out a pink flower print sun dress with a white half top sweater and white lace heel shoes.

"Jaune don't forget." She said anxiously, Nora would become inexplicably childlike during moments like these.

"Don't worry I have it right here." He reassured her. Because Nora couldn't wear her combat harness today Jaune fashioned a necklace for Nora during the times she would be wearing regular cloths that centered an Arc crest. Tying it around her neck she placed her hand over the emblem affectionately.

"My hair please." She chimed, "Any requests." Asking as he twirled a comb. "Surprise me." she said smiling.

Nora loved to close her eyes as Jaune got to work. It was a therapeutic experience to feel the soft brushing and gentle tugs as he meticulously brushed and styled her hair. A pin snap here, a twirl there, he was done in minutes, she often wished he was a bit slower to further immerse herself in the session.

"Aaaaand done, what do you think?"

Slowly opening her eyes she gazed in wonderment, a braided crown of her own hair lay on top with the tail end of her hair rested straight down her neck. "I love it, thank you Jaune." Her smile was all he needed.

"I can do my makeup; I'll let you get ready so we can leave…..thank you Jaune, this….means everything to me." Her words were strained; she was struggling for the words to say. Jaune knelt down and kissed her softly before leaving her side.

The pair walked the empty halls of Beacon hand in hand, Nora was cradling a bouquet of blue Iris flowers in her arm, she did not know what would have been most appropriate but they were her favorite so she was sure they would not mind.

Her grip tightened as they made their way past the courtyard and into a secluded area of Beacon. There were flowers adorning many stones, some with portraits, others lay with pieces of armor or keepsakes held by hunters from years past. They approached a large memorial that was inscribed with numerous names.

Jaune was going to allow her a moment alone but she tugged lightly. "It's ok, I want you to stay….please. Mom and Dad are not actually buried here but I am sure they can hear me, they are always looking out for me." The tears began to well up.

"I will stay by your side, I'm here for you." Placing his arm around her shoulder, giving her the comfort she was needing.

Nora paused a moment.

"Hey mom and dad, it's your little girl here, well not so little anymore you know, I doubt my baby clothes still fits hehe." She let out a nervous laugh.

"I know your probably worried sick about me, wanting to become a huntress and all, but….. its that ..I know that I can help other families just like you did. I can protect people from the Grimm and save parents from… being taken by from their children."

Nora's tears fell like rain drops, she knelt down and laid the flowers. "I want you to know though that I'm doing great, I have so many friends here, I'm never lonely and everyday is so much fun. Ren is having fun also, he won't say it but he is happier than I have ever seen him, And of course there is Jaune to, were still together and really happy." Jaune bowed when she said this.

"And such fine hunters they will be someday."

A familiar voice echoed behind them and they turned in surprise.

"Ozpin, what are you doing here?" Jaune asked.

"I came to pay my respects to some old friends of mine ," nodding to Nora " ."

"I was well acquainted with your parents, their dedication as hunters and devotion to each other was truly remarkable. I have never met a happier couple. Well that may change in the coming years though, looking at the two of them."

"I thought I might find you here so I brought something with me that might interest you , he handed her a small booklet.

Nora opened it and was surprised by its contents, "Bu-bu-but I thought."

"One of my associates recovered it some time ago from the fire and restored it as best she could, I decided to keep it in my possession until you began attending Beacon , as I knew you would, and thought it would help you in the coming trials ahead."

Jaune glanced over her shoulder and it appeared to be a journal. One of the pages had a picture of beautiful mandarin haired girl with her arm over the neck of a tall green eyed man adorned in a knight's armor. They looked wonderfully happy.

"Guess it runs in the family." Nora said looking to Jaune. He was relieved to see her spirits lifting a bit.

"Thank you Ozpin!" Nora speared Ozpin into a hug.

"AARrUGH , Your very welcome ." Nora released Ozpin as he gasped for air.

"I see you inherited your father's extraordinary strength." Ozpin smiled "Well, I shall excuse myself."

Jaune and Nora stayed behind reading the journal; the tears she would shed were longer of sadness but of pure joy from feeling so closer to her parents.

"Alright Jaune, lets head back now, can you make me those pancakes in the shape of bunnies you're so famous for?" She said while tugging on his arm.

Jaune was pleasantly surprised at her emotional resilience, "I'll make anything you want."

Nora stopped in place for a moment. "Anything…"

Jaune looked confused, but firmly said "On my honor as a Knight."

Nora's eyes lite-up with excitement, she turned around to the memorial and shouted "Mom, Dad I promise to make lots of kids for you to see someday!" She kissed the petrified Knight on the cheek and ran ahead. "I'm going to get changed, I'll see you at cafeteria."

Still in shock he could only think of one thing "Maybe I should get my own bed after all….."

 **AN: So like I said I'm sure this feels ooc for Nora considering she was pretty calm the whole time but I did my best to incorporate her personality where it seemed appropriate. Hope you enjoyed, thank you for the support. At some point in this pairing I'm going to write a segment on Jaune's sisters coming to visit so look forward to that, it'll be hard giving character and dialogue to 7 additional people so I might break it up into parts.**


	3. Chapter 3: Crescent Moon

**AN: Since episode 10 of season 4 already explains Nora and Ren's back sorry I am just going to tack on how Nora became acquainted with Jaune. Also it should be noted that because Nora can manipulate electricity in her body she could, in theory, also be magnetically sensitive due to the fact running an electrical current through a coil creates a magnetic current. You'll understand once you read. Thank you for the support and hope you enjoy.**

-3 Months At Beacon-

By now the entire student body and staff came to know the dynamic duo fairly well. While at first their public displays of affection drew envious and annoyed gazes in time they soon began to count their blessings when coming to realize the full extent of Nora's energy and potential destruction if she were let loose. Soon most of the ones who initially hated the couple actually thanked Jaune for the sacrifice they believed he was making for the sake of the academy. Student and staff alike feared what such a girl would do if she was not so pre occupied with her relationship.

"JAUNE! Give it to me! GIVE TO ME GOOOOOD!"

"Uhhhh Nora this uhh getting kinda weird…" Jaune was open about their relationship but he had much lower limits than his companion.

"Jaaaaaaaune, Don't make me do THAT!" The girl said while pointing to his ears.

A blush ran across his face, " How silly of me, ooh yes of course here it comes, holding a fork of pancakes covered in syrup inching it closer to the mouth of the girl currently sitting on his lap. "Here comes the, airplane I guess."

"WAIT!" Holding her hands up to her mouth, "You already did airplane, two planes can't be traveling directly behind each other that's horribly dangerous and violates at least 12 aviation codes of safety."

"They can't? Wait how do you know that? Wait never mind ok how about a boat." Jaune wasn't that imaginative in this game.

"Nahh too simple." Turning her head away.

"The Car?" Trying for a third time. She simply shook her head

"No good huh, hmmmm. Ok how about the heart of a Grimm Nevermore freshly taken from the battle of your latest struggle against the DEMON KING!"

She turned and took the pancake in her mouth with great haste, "Yes, the blood of my foes is satisfying, gratifying, mesmerizing! And has a slight hint of blue berries"

The rest of meal Nora dotted on Jaune about how cute he was when he ate, how he squeaks whenever she bites his ear and wondering how much it would be to buy a Ursa trained to wrestle for some reason.

"Jaune, John, Jon! You know what today is right." She asked lovingly.

At first he didn't know but then saw a reflection catch his eye. Nora was wearing her golden pendent today and then it dawned on him.

"I think it would be the day I found an angel." He felt slightly embarrassed to say this in front of his teammates and friends but he treasured Nora's happiness above his own bashfulness.

Nuzzling into his arms, "Can we go back today, just to visit a little while, I looked up the flights, there is one that can have us back by tomorrow morning….please." she gazed into his eyes longing for a favorable answer.

Jaune kissed her forehead, "Of course we will." The pink girls heart melted, 'I love you so much' she thought to herself.

"Ren are you going to be coming along?" Remembering this was an important day for him as well.

"No thank you, I have a lot of reading I want to catch up on, you go on ahead." Giving a nod to Jaune and Nora.

Breaking the romantic mood she grabbed hold of the blonde Knight she dragged him with tremendous force, "OK COME ON LETS GOOOOOOO!" Off they went fast as a lightning bolt.

The others at the table could only look in amazement. At this point Jaune and Nora were already well acquainted with team RWBY and JNPR.

"How did a guy like Jaune end up with someone like Nora, I can't see it?" A pale girl asked.

"He sure is a lady killer it seems, too bad he showed up taken already though I wouldn't mind someone who is so willing and patient ."A red haired girl chimed in.

"You have known Nora longer haven't you Ren, why is it you two never hooked up?" A scarlet huntress asked.

The whole group putting thought into the red girls question they all came to similar trains of thought, how DID this come about exactly. They all looked to Ren who was eating his ramen calmly when he felt all their gazes at once. Setting his meal aside he decided to indulge their curiosity.

"Yes with both of us being orphaned at a young age we grew to depend on each other more as siblings than anything else really. For me and her we had no choice but to become close out of mutual lose and pain. Not that it diminishes our bond but for Jaune it's different. Things were hard for us, we struggled, we suffered and the world just kept piling on us like a rain that never stopped. That is until we met the Arc family."

Everyone looked surprised, Ren just tiled his head, a little confused at the shocked looks he was getting, " Oh right of course you wouldn't know about it. It was about 7 years ago I would say when it all happened..."

Somewhere at the edge of a town, two wandering orphans passed by on their travels.

A happy little Viking girl sat in an abandoned shed one night by candle light.  
"Another day, another loaf of bread *nom *nom *nom." Happily biting into a half piece of day old bread.

"We got pretty lucky, you're really good at finding pieces of oar to sell, I don't know how you do it but we can get by thanks to you." A little ninja boy sitting across from his friend, "here I forged for some berries while you dug in the dirt." He said while placing a bundle of berries and nuts on a piece of cloth.

"Wait did you wash your hands?" Ren asked looking horrified upon seeing the little tikes hands.

"Berries!? Yahoooo." ignoring the question she grabbed a hand full and stuffed her mouth like a chipmunk. "Dewishes!" She muttered out, the juices beginning to drip on her shirt.

"Hey! I spent hours washing your clothes in the river." the boy protested as he waved a little arm.

"Haha why bother? I'm just going to be muddy again tomorrow." She proudly puffed her chest out, "Because tomorrow will be the day I find it."

The boy looked confused "Find what.?"

"The most precious thing in the world of course, I'm going find it, sell it, and we can live happily together." The little girl spoke with a confidence and enthusiasm that only a child could exhibit in such a far-fetched dream, but such are the ways of children.

Ren was more realistic in his views, even at a young age, but still had the heart and hope of a child and felt that if anyone could find something precious in this world, it was her.

Afraid of her having her heart broken again the boy contemplated giving her a more reasonable goal but seeing how happy she looked decided to encourage her ambition. "Wow Nora, if I had money to bet, I would have it all on you."

The two laughed together in peace that night.

-Next day-

Scuffle scuffle, "hmmm nothing here." Patter patter, "nothing here either." Somewhere in the woods a little girl searched tirelessly. Hands , face and clothes dirtied but no less determined. Walking along through the empty forest she scouted for her next excavation site.

"Poor Ren , I wish he would let my cloths stay dirty, I feel bad making him work so hard." She looked herself over and realized just how muddied she had become. "Oh well, once I find IT I will make sure Ren never has to do anything ever again, I'll take care of everything."

Skipping along she suddenly felt it, a ping her head. Something was nearby, something faint but special, she had never felt this before and she knew she had to find it.

Following a trail that only she could understand the little Viking ventured to a clearing in the forest, it was a beautifully vegetative secluded area that had a small pond nearby. There was moist dirt and mud but that didn't stop her, she felt it stronger here than ever before. Like a determined prospector she began to dig bare handed in the slosh and rubble.

"Somewhere, somewhere, its here, I can feel it." She didn't understand it entirely herself but was compelled to continue no matter what."

Hours later she persevered on her mission, her mouth was dry and tasted of soil. Her nails were cracked and fingers sore, her knees scuffed and her hair littered with twigs and leaves.

The day wore on to high noon and still she worked. Finally needing a break she walked over to the pond for a drink. Tip toeing in the water it was frigidly cold but refreshing. Reaching down and getting a few handfuls in her mouth a feeling regeneration filled her body.

"Just you watch Ren, I'm going to bring back the greatest thing you ever ever saw." Just as she began to turn away it was there she saw it. A brilliant glimmer of golden radiance sparkled through the clear threshold of the water. It shinned and twinkled like the brightest of stars in the night, captivated by its beauty she inched closer.

Afraid her eyes would betray her if she blinked the girl walked foot by foot into the water fixed on the object, it lay half exposed wedged between two small rocks; the object so foreign to her she would only be able to describe as a crescent moon.

Her attention had been so fixed on the object she approached and reached out with anticipation. "The most precious thing in the world..."

But the girls eyes were misled by the clear water , the moment she grabbed the mesmerizing crest she slipped on the smooth under bed of rocks and fell deeper beyond her ability to stand.

The next thing she knew she was flailing wildly for her life, kicking and trashing her arms and each time she attempted to scream for Ren freezing water poured into her mouth and lungs. Her attempts at salvation were in vain and soon her senses and vision became cloudy.

'I have it, I have to get back to Ren' her panicked thoughts were filled with her one true family, ' Ren, I can't see, Im scared' her eyes were stinging and she could no longer keep them open.

'But I found it Ren...Ren it's here...I'm...I'm ...sorry...'

The kicking stopped, the screams and fear passed away like a violent storm that came and went. Peace returned to the forest, and Nora's mind and soul passed away like a gentle summer breeze...

Or so she thought that is what had happened to her. The next thing she knew was that a voice was looming somewhere in the corner of her eye.  
It sounded like two people talking. Her chest was heavy, and her mind delirious. She looked over and saw a small blonde boy walking over. "Your awake, thank goodness. Are you ok, how do you feel?"

She didn't know what was reality or a dream anymore. On the one hand she was gazing back up at what she thought was an angel. A fair skinned golden haired, pure white dressed boy. On the other hand she remembered digging in the dirt for hours and then finding... her eyes shot wide open and hurriedly sat up as she patted herself down looking for it.

With a yelp the boy fell backwards and looked as he watched the girl frantically looking for something. "You-your ok," he said nervously "my sister and I heard you as we were coming up. We pulled you from the water." Unsure of what she was doing he assumed she was just checking herself for injuries.

"Where is it, where is it?" As she struggled suddenly a small metal clank could be heard dropping from the girl's shirt. "There it is!" The crescent laid solitaire on the ground. As she grabbed it what came next shook her world.

"You found my pendant!" The boy looked happily at her and inched closer.

On instinct Nora pulled away and hid it behind her back. She looked fearful and felt her body beginning to panic, 'no no no please I finally found it, I have to get back to Ren.'

The boy looked surprised and was unsure what to do, he took a step closer and the girl immediately took a step back and shook her head.

"I , I'm sorry but I…I have to get back to Ren." Turning tail and running as fast as she could back to the shed they had dinner at the previous night. "Ren , Ren I'm coming, I will protect us like you protected me."

She felt in her mind that she could hear someone call out to her but it didn't matter, all she wanted right now was to get back to Ren.

Upon her return she found it to be empty and vacant of the green clothed boy. Exhaustion finally catching up to her she simply laid down and curled up cradling her precious treasure and fell into a deep slumber.

Hours later she would wake up to the nudging to a familiar voice, "Nora , Nora hey are you ok? You're covered in mud again and you have bandages all over you. What happened?"

She didn't realize it before but he was right, she looked over herself and saw that she did indeed have band aids and cloths wrapped around various parts of her body. 'Did he...?"

Shaking her head the girl remembered what was truly important. "Ren wait I have to tell you."

"Tell me what?" he asked

Nora beamed with excitement "Looooook at this!" She presented the crest to him with such pride, such joy, such anticipation that all her pains and fatigue went away.

Ren examined it carefully, "Wh-where did you find this?"

Nora explained the story of what happened and how she came across this treasure. Ren's emotions were filled with fear at almost losing Nora, relief that she seemed to be doing well, then finally sadness at what he was going to say next, the boy dreaded it but knew it needed to be said.

"We have to return this Nora." He said with a sad expression.

"Bu-bu-but Ren, what about. I thought. That we..." she stammers her words and tears began to well up.

"Nora, this doesn't belong to us, we can't keep it." Ren gave a stern look, he was saddened by the fact he was breaking her heart, but firm in his resolve, he would never make the same mistake of inaction as he did before.

"No, no no no no no no noooooo!" she yelled back at him. Heart broken and betrayed she ran out into the night and following the lights into the nearby town. Tears streaming down her face clenching the crest.

She didn't know how far she ran but when finally coming to a stop she didn't know where she was or what she should do. In her heart she knew Ren was right, she knew it didn't belong to her and that if her parents saw her now they would be disappointed. Hanging her head over she walked.

She wandered the area with no one paying any mind to a dirty lost girl in the dead of night; she never really spent much time out at night so this was a new freighting experience. Unsure what to make of all the noise , lights and bustling people.

She brought he mind back to the dilemma at hand. "I don't want this anymore…" She looked down at the treasure again.

"Me and Ren were happy before I found this dumb thing." She contemplated throwing it then and there but remembered the kind boy who helped her before. 'He wanted this back , I have to return it, I HAVE TO BRING IT BACK TO HIM!'

Just as her search began 7 angels caught her attention across the street. 7 beautifully adorned angels that varied in age clothed in white and gold dresses. In lovely elegance seemed to glide, giggling and laughing with each other.

Close behind them walked a tall muscular man in a white and gold suit and a woman who she could only describe as a queen also dressed in a similar fashion holding the hand of a certain young boy.

The little Viking gazed in wonderment of such a beautiful family, finally noticing on all their cloths they each bore symbol of the Golden Arc Family crest in shimmering beauty.

Nora was captivated for a moment but saw them moving into a building with other beautifully dressed people.

Nora gripped her treasure and ran towards them. "Thank you for saving me! I have it, I have it!" She ran and shouted with all her heart.

Body guards by the door quickly intercepted her and began holding her back but the little Viking persisted. "I have it, please, I want to give it to you!"

"Alright girl that's enough time to go." One of the guards spoke.

She struggled and her cries became even louder, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for everything! Please forgive me!"

Ren came running up and kicked one man in the back that was pulling Nora.  
"Let her go!" He shouted.

"Why you little!" The guard stood up and approached Ren but then.

"By the Arc name I command you to stop!" The voice was that of a young one but spoken with absolution.

The guards released both and stood at attention.

The boy approached the duo and looked at the battered and muddied girl.  
"I'm sorry about that, they didn't hurt you did they?" He asked softly

Snapping back to reality she reached her hand out and said, " This is yours, I'm sorry I took it, I want to give it back."

Extending his hand in kind she placed the treasure gently in his palm, he held it close to his heart, "My mother gave this to me, thank you so much." His smile warmed Nora's heart.

"Jaune what is going on?" The queen like woman came and knelt down by her son, "is everything alright?"

They were soon joined by a whole family of 10, each with their concerns and whispers.

"Jaune my boy, do you know this lass and lad." When the large man spoke a silence fell upon all other parties.

The boy stood and faced his father, "Yes father I do." A half lie since this was the first time he was actually meeting the ninja but he used his old, 'strangers are just friends you haven't met' motto to justify It.

"I see." The man approached and examined the two in their state. He was a seasoned hunter and head of the honorable Arc family. The man could easily see what they had been through and give a guess to the situation they were in with just a look. He also saw something else that gave him pause but would save that for later.

"Well my son, what do you intend to do?" The man asked inquisitively.

Jaune paused a moment, he spoke up with a smile," Offer them the Arc Family hospitality."

Pleased with his response he looked over to the pair once more, "I shall not ask of what you have been through or where your family is but I do hope you accept a helping hand in your life."

Nora was holding onto Rens sleeve and they looked at each other not sure what to do.

Jaune approached the frightened pair, "It's alright, we are friends now you see." Jaune extended his hand.

Ren and Nora both slowly reached out and held it.

The 7 dotting girls could not contain themselves any longer as they all let out a "How cuuuuuute!"

Surrounding the two they both found themselves being held by numerous arms.

"Oh my look at these cloths I have never seen anything like this before."

"Her hair is such a pretty color, is it natural?" "Look he has a pink stripe in his hair, how cuuuute."

"Her hands oh my goodness we cannot let a lady walk around like this, its criminal I say!"

The father let out a hardy laugh and his companion couldn't help but giggle at the sight she was beholding. "Seems like we may have some company, huh dear." She leaned onto her husband affectionately.

The Knight blushed slightly, " Why yes my fair lady I believe you may be right." Placing his hand over the smaller knight's arm, "Good man." The boy smiled back happily.

 **AN: I know that pure gold is not magnetic however it does still interact with magnetic currents in ways that allow metal detectors to interact with. I don't understand the science behind it but yeah that's my justification for Nora being able to find ore and the Gold Crest. For their age I just kept things simple and are making all their ages 18 in the present time therefore are 11 years old in this particular setting.**

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4 : Lemon Scented

**AN : Something to note this Chapter is Lemon Scented and therefore I changed the rating to M just to be on the safe side. If this is something that does not interest you don't worry you can skip this chapter and you wont be missing out on any important plot points or major character developments.**

 **I will be keeping chapters like these isolated from the main story for the time being so that those of you who don't want to read content like this wont be missing out on story. I know it is a may seem odd to follow up by previous update with a chapter like this one but I really needed to write this out so my mind could focus on other plot points and not feel compelled to add some intimate romance like i have been wanting to.**

4 Months at Beacon, A cloudy cold day

"Some of the greatest tactical leaders of the Great War came from the Knights of the 7 Orders, while their tenacity as leaders helped turn the tides of many a battle most were merciful and advocates of mending relations with their previous enemies after the war had ended. Speaking of which I believe we have one such Knight who is a descendant from the Arc Order here in this very class, ohhhh if I can just spot him out. Jaune! Jaune! Where are you!" Professor Oobleck was moving through the class with blinding speed as he searched for his subject.

"Juane! This is crucial; we can reenact the ancient custom of Faunus familiarity in front of the whole class to see!" Everyone couldn't help but wonder what such a custom would entail but tried to keep their imagination limited.

Passing by, Nora caught his eye and fast as a bolt was standing over a sulking pile of pink. "Ms. Valkyrie perfect! Where is Sir Arc I have need of him at once." There was no response.

Oobleck stood in bewilderment and his sudden pause caused the rest of the class to turn their attention to a suspiciously quiet girl. Giving a slight poke, "Ummm , where is Sir Arc?"

Sluggishly she turned her face upward, "Jaune, my Jaune, is…..HE'S DEAD! Suffering in despair and agony, his soul being torn to pieces by demons OHHH THE HUMANITY!"

The class gasped, Professor Oobleck spoke up" De-dead you say, I have heard nothing of this!"

Ren interjected before things escalated any further, "He just has a cold today; and Nora's just beating herself up about it."

Everyone shared a sigh of relief. Nora wasn't done venting however, "Jaun isn't cold, his body is burning up, the evils of this world trying to burn my Jaune to a crisp and destroy our Love!"

"Don't worry too much about it Oobleck, the nurse visited him the other day and said he should be back to class soon enough and good as new." Ren was passively playing off Nora's dramatic exaggerations.

"I see, well I hope for a speedy recovery to both Sir Arc and ." He said just before speeding off to his podium to continue the lecture.

-Cafeteria-

Nora was again sprawled across the table groaning and mumbling to herself as teams RWBY and JNPR ate their meals casually.

"So how did he get sick exactly?" Ruby whispered to Ren. "He ran in the rain to meet up with Nora to watch a movie she had wanted to see for weeks now, one of those romance love stories about childhood friends. Well he got there a bit wet and since theaters are kept at a cool temperature regardless of weather he got himself sick."

Pointing his thumb over to the girl, "Hence why she is taking harder than normal. It would have been bad enough for him to be sick but she feels like it's her fault to boot; and well this is what we get."

"TAKE ME INSTEAD! She wailed out. "Why couldn't we have had a Grimm attack so that classes would be canceled ." Lamenting at having to attend class while her Knight was alone sick.

Blake as collected as ever, "Why don't you take advantage of the provisional care taker clause in the student manual?"

Everyone looked in wonderment at what she was referring to, she then elaborated , "There is a rule that allows a huntress/hunter to miss class if their direct partner is incapacitated or sick, it's part of the whole camaraderie and bonding they promote here between hunters to become closer."

Just when they thought they had seen Nora move her fastest when Nora saw Jaune talking to particular rabbit eared Faunus they were inexplicably surprised at the speed she moved as she left their table.

"Guess this will be a quite Wednesday." Weiss chimed in.

-JNPR Dorm-

Lying in bed a lone student was panting lightly as he tried to overcome his aliment, "Hope Nora is doing alright, she is really sensitive but I know she will be fine. She is a good girl, she is a strong girl." Bang* Bang* Bang* "She is here?"

"JAUNE I am invoking the clause thingy Ma-jig so I can stay here with you!" Nora pranced through the door with bags in hand of various foods and sick remedies.

'Oum give me strength' Jaune thought to himself. While a bit worried about what was to come he couldn't help but feel a greater sense of relief and comfort that she was here by his side.

"Leave everything to me Jaune." She gave him a peck on the forehead and began pulling out her various items from the bags.

Humming to herself she sang their Rhyme, 'One two, I Love you.'

Jaune gazed at her from the side and somehow in this moment she looked more mature than he had ever seen her. She had a concentrated and gentle expression on her face. He limply reached out a hand and touched her cheek, "Thank you Nora."

She clasped his hand and knelt beside him gazing into his eyes, "Jaune please don't thank me, I love you, I will always love you no matter what happens and my place is by your side."

Sharing a silent moment together Nora broke away and reached for a cup of instant soup, "Here I will put a little something together for you, I'm guessing you probably haven't eaten since breakfast huh?"

"Yeah actually I could have a little something, not a whole serving but I can eat." Jaune smiled yet still showing signs of weakness in his eyes and voice.

Moments later the soup was done and she had a bowl on her lap as she sat by his bedside. She took a spoonful and blew on it softly.

Jaune took this que and tried to lean up but the blood rushed to his head and caused him to have a spell of dizziness.

" Ow ow, sorry Nora but I got to lay still for a little bit more, my head needs to adjust."

"But you're hungry now Jaune." Nora protested

"Just a bit longer I will be alright, trust me." Jaune comforted his nervous nelly placing a hand on her lap.

Nora waited anxiously but Jaune still laid with no sign of moving, she thought for a moment and then had an idea. "Jaune please close your eyes." Nora requested.

The Knight complied and sunk back into a comfortable position. He could hear Nora blowing again and then suddenly felt a warm sensation on his lips followed by a tongue pushing its way into his mouth.

Jaune was too tired to give a big reaction but it didn't take long for him to realize Nora was feeding him warm soup through her mouth.

"N-Nora, you don't.." She placed a hand over his mouth, "I know Jaune, I want to though, for today let me coddle you, let me feel like I am the only one you need. Just for today."

Jaune didn't object and nodded his head, with this signal Nora continued onto the next spoonful. She blew on it softly, placed the contents into her mouth and leaned down.

Again she parted his lips with her tongue and let the liquid flow through. Jaune drank the mixture of broth and saliva with ease and wondered how much of what was he tasting.

Nora parted and licked his lips of some soup that spilled over. Again this practice went on until the bowl was finished.

On the final spoon full Nora completed the transfer but kept her tongue inside his mouth far longer than she needed to. Breathing heavily she took a handful of his hair in her hands and relished in the passionate kiss. She explored his mouth and ran across all four corners of his mouth until she was satisfied.

"How was that?" she asked

"Best meal I ever had." The blonde lovingly spoke. Over the course of the meal Jaune didn't realize that he was gradually beginning to feel better, perhaps there was something Nora's methods.

"Feeling any better Jaune?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah actually a lot better, my head feels normal and I can feel my strength returning." Jaune said happily, still feeling the arousal of his mean.

Nora looked at him playfully, "So…..Did you leave room for desert?" Giving him a sultry look.

Jaune looked confused, a moment then realized what she meant "I don't know if I am ready for That just yet."

Nora giggled, "No silly, not quite that far." Nora got under the covers with Jaune and unbuttoned her shirt to expose her collar and neck. She reached over and grabbed a cup of vanilla pudding and began spreading it on herself gently.

Never in his life did pudding look so good.

Jaune didn't let her finish and began lapping his tongue over in circles around her neck and collar bone. He sucked and nipped at her until there was nothing left much to Nora's pleasure as let out pleasurable moans and squirmed in place, "Jaune that feels really good." Encouraged by her words he began biting her neck.

Nora then pulled Juane's arm and wrapped her legs around with his hand over her most sensitive area. "You don't have to move it, just keep focusing my neck." she whispered in his ear.

Happy to oblige he continued the attack on her neck with more ferocity as her hips began moving up and down, she writhed and looked in pure ecstasy feeling his burning body against hers.

Nora picked up speed with her hip movements as she became further enthralled in the sensation of his firm hand against her soft flower.

Jaune could no longer bite her neck due to her erratic movements and labored breathing, "Jaune *Pant* *Pant* please kiss me. Kiss me now."

He grabbed the back of her head with his free hand to lock his lips and tongue with hers; not missing a beat as she continued her swaying.

They wanted every bit of each other and relished in the scent taste and warmth they were both giving off.

Nora was finally reaching her climax when she cried out in pleasure and pressed herself against him with great force with her legs clenching around his still nuzzled hand. She twitched and and caressed her hand gently across her lovers face.

After a few moments the pair relaxed and all tension in their bodies caused them to become limp and they lay there in bed breathing heavily from the intense stimulation they just shared.

Nora looked dizzy and simply cuddled into Jaune.

Jaune was unfortunately left with a burning desire to take his partner now having been so worked up but knew that would have to wait for another time. Jaune instead put his attention to his little Viking and was content that at least she was able to get off.

She shuffled around a little unsure of what was going on but soon saw what she was doing, "Ummm don't open the covers ok." She asked meekly, her clothes were left on the ground by the bedside and she pressed herself even closer.

Jaune was at a loss for words and relented at the situation but again his love for Nora was stronger than any cardinal desire that was welling up inside.

Soon the lovers were both feeling the fatigue of their activities set it, they shared one more kiss together before holding each other and drifted into a deep slumber.

 **AN: I hope you enjoy this update and thank you for all the support.**


	5. Chapter 5: Valentine Omake

**-Valentines Omake-**

 **AN: Basically Valentines day completely passed by me without even realizing it and I had planned beforehand to do an omake on that day of for each story for my readers. So yeah I may have missed the day but oh well.**

 **I am working diligently on chapter updates for my three Fics so I hope you check them out when they publish. As always thank you for the support and enjoy.**

His left hand reached out and pressed against the dry dirt, gripping the grass and soil which strained to pull his weight inches forward. The same practice was done with the right hand, then with the left again.

Onlookers could only pity the poor sod as he crawled across the ground.

"Somewhere…it has to be somewhere around here." Jaune's hands were blocked by a leathery texture that was firm to the touch.

Above him stood a hooded figure dressed in a symphony of black and red.

"What businesses does thou have with death…."

Without even lifting his head reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and held it up.

The dark figure took the paper in her pale hands and read it aloud.

"Checkered patterns cover the alter,

Where certain desires never falter,

The morning sun conceals this place,

The setting day will reveal my face."

Pausing a moment the girl knelt down and patted the tattered Knight on the head.

"Really Jaune? You went through Yang's panty drawer for a poem?"

. "Not a poem, it's like a scavenger hunt." Audible weeping could be heard from the defeated Knight. " I don't even know where my next clue is supposed to be at and I am almost out of time for our Valentine's date."

"HAHAHAHA so that's why you have been running all over Beacon today; well based on this I think your search is over." Placing the paper back in his hand.

A glimmer of hope sparked in his heart; Springing back to life the Knight stood up and clasped her hands. Ruby winced slightly at black and purple eye that was staring intently at her, "Where is it?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

Seeing this as a chance to bargain for some sweet temptation she said, "Hmmm well all things have a price… even death," giving a cute wink.

"I'll bake you a batch of cookies, 24 piece." He said desperately.

Gripping his hand and shaking vigorously, "DEAL!" Arc's baked goods were to die for and Ruby especially loved the cookies he made.

The girl looked over the note again, "So basically if you think about the first two lines they tell you what she is planning for you. So an alter is somewhere you place an offering right. And a common offering is food, but how many alters are checkered? Keep that in mind and we will get back to that. Now onto desires that never falter, well since the first part is referencing food then a desire we all have is to eat."

Jaune nodded pretending to know where she was going with this, his run in with Yang had knocked a few screws loose so he was in no position to think intuitively at this point.

Ruby continued on," and so the checkered alter can be a blanket with an offering of food. Which means Nora set up a picnic for the two of you!"

Juane was impressed that Ruby was able to figure that out so quickly. "Wow, so does it say where it's at?"

Ruby nodded "Sure does…."

Silence followed.

"So…. You gonna tell me?" Jaune asked anxiously.

"That's gonna cost you extra." Giving him the most innocent look possible.

Jaune stared at her in silence "…..I promise not to tell Yang what I found in YOUR drawers" He said with an evil aura.

Her cape matched her hue of cheeks, "Well played, ok so for the second part there is really only one spot she can be referring to. Beacon faces east meaning when the sun rises it will block the west side of the campus, or furthermore the lookout point to the west. A really common place for couples to sit out and watch the ocean sunset in the evenings."

Finally with the final answer to the endless riddles and clues he had been chasing all day he ran full speed to his destination. Ruby shouting at the dashing Knight, "I EXPECT FULL PAYMENT THIS WEEK OR ELSE!" The Arc gave a thumbs up to affirm his end of the bargain.

Passing by the foliage and bushes he reached his destination. His fatigue was washed away by the beautiful assortment of flowers and food he saw. Rose petals decorated the checkered blanket. Blue irises and pink tulips placed in the center piece of the meal.

Nora being a Viking and Jaune with his Knightly background, fundamentally, they both loved meat so the dishes spared no expense to that. Ginger cooked lamb chops laid next to a platter of slow cooked barbeque ribs and finally a plate of two huge rib eye steaks seasoned and grilled to perfection.

A Basket lay to the side was also present with breads and cheese with a bottle of 'Nevermore tears' with the name crossed out and the word Water scribbled across it in red crayon. Jaune laughed to himself at the attempt to conceal the contents of the drink.

Realizing he had been standing there for a minute he wondered to himself, "Hmmm the food is still hot, I where is Nora is at?"

"Ugh this stupid thing, WORK ALREADY!" an agitated voice blurted out.

Jaune looked up to see who it was but the only thing he could make out was a blur of pink and white in the nearby tree.

Followed by a sudden disturbance in the twigs and branches the figure began falling, "AHHHH! OUFF! GYAH! Ouch! Damnit!" Snapping branches followed as the figure was bashing in all directions closer and closer to the ground.

Jaune reached out under to catch the damsel however she never made it to the ground. The rope attached to her hips was the saving grace for an even more disastrous situation.

Hanging limply swinging side to side was a winged girl in a white dress with a little bow and arrow.

Salvaging her composure she screamed "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY" and shot a dull heart arrow at Jaune.

Jaune could no longer contain himself and laughed holding his sides. He had never in his life laughed so hard that his sides were aching. Nora beamed with a smile and swung cutely.

The knight walked over and untied the girl after his spell of laughter. "Wow Nora so this is what you have been up to."

Waving her hands," Well of course! I was going to need all day to put this together so I had to keep you occupied with something."

"You mean Ren didn't make this?"

Nora touched her finger tips together shyly, "I wasn't going to have someone else make my boyfriend's valentines dinner. I'm the only one who gets to do that."

Jaune patted her head, "You're a peach." Giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

Nora opened her arms and embraced her Knight tightly "squeeeeeze."

The two shared a quiet moment together.

"OK LETS EAT I'M STAAAAARVING!" Nora yelled as she pulled Jaune down to the blanket and assembled their plates. There was no need for formalities or composure; the starved couple ate to their hearts content like carnivores.

Other couples who had similar date ideas nearby heard what they could have sworn were two beasts fighting but upon investigating found Nora savagely tearing into her food. Allowing generous space to the couple Jaune and Nora were able to enjoy privacy.

Nora was relieved to see Jaune enjoying is meal so much and was especially happy when he got barbecue sauce on his face from the ribs that she eagerly lapped up.

Every last bite was finished and the "Water" had been emptied.

Peace returned and the couple enjoyed tranquility. Nora lay on Jaune's lap as he ran his fingers through her feathered hair. The texture of her mandarin hair always felt like a fluffy bundle of silk.

Nora looked gazed onto the sunset reflecting on how much her life has changed in this past year, "It's funny, I thought coming to Beacon to attend school would be a dull and boring experience. I mean come on who wants to Live at school; yet somewhere along the way this place started to feel like home to me."

Jaune continued rubbing her hair," Well with all the friends we made it's like were all brothers and sisters."

Nora cut in, "OH and Ozpin and Glynda are the mom and dad?"

Jaune laughed a little, "Yeah that's actually pretty accurate."

"But…." Her voice cracked a little and then stayed silent.

She reach for the firm hand that was caressing her hair and rubbed it a moment; then slowly moved it down to her tummy.

"Will We have a family together?" looking up into his eyes with sincere gaze.

Jaune slid his hand under her shirt and could feel the warmth of her body as he caressed her. "As big a family as you want."

Nora nuzzled into his lap; moments passed by and a soft melody came from the girls lips, "One, Two I Love you."

Jaune joined in to make a duet, "Three Four my heart will soar."

"Five Six I want a kiss." Pausing for a moment to press their lips together.

"Seven Eight this must be fate."


	6. Chapter 6 : His Resolve Her Heart Part 1

2 Years before Beacon

"By the strength of NORA I have the POOOOOOWER!" a pink figure was 20 meters in the air screaming towards a juvenile death stalker below, with a thunderous roar echoing through the forest a silver hammer was brought down on its head. Electrical discharge and sparks flew from the creature as its body cracked and suddenly burst into dust.

"YEAAAAAH, GET SOME! The energetic girl did a dance in place as her spectators drew closer.

In a hearty masculine voice a giant spoke, "HAHAHAH My goodness Ms. Valkyrie you may not be an Arc by blood but I haven't heard of such prowess since dear ol' grand dads days. Perhaps you can show my son a thing or two in REAL strength."

Nora ran over to the large figure and gave him a tight hug, "Hey what did I tell you about that, calling me by my last name feels weird, unless I you want me to start calling everyone Arc around here." The pink girl puffed her cheeks out.

"Alright alright you make a good point, great work Nora." She smiled and released the man. "Oh look I believe Ciel and the others are finishing up as well, lets go take a look." With a vigorous head nod Nora ran off. In this moment of solitude the man wobbled over to a tree and gasped, "Goodness what frightening strength, any longer and I would have been in some trouble, I thought Ciel was one of a kind on that regard, Jaune my son, I will pray for you."

12 beawolf Grimm surrounded 4 lone figures in the forest. Unshaken in the center was a tall beautiful figure armed in shining steel wielding a halberd. Slowly the beats encroached moving with murderous intent. None of the 4 flinched at the snarls or glares.

Two guns were raised followed by 6 shots being fired in almost complete unison hitting their mark on two. No grunts were made the grimm dropped instantly leaving the remaining to charge.

A knight stepped forward and easily parried one claw with his blade while nimbly dodging another, a slight twist of his body allowed him an advantageous position to drive his blade in the back of one of the beowulf's head; then without hesitation turning the blade straight forward and into the throat of a charging beast stopping it immediately.

The third figure raised her twin blade and with surgical precision cut through three almost simultaneously, every strike making contact, one to the eye, one to the chest and another and the throat.

The armed woman elegantly drove her end of the spear in the head of a beowolf that leapt towards her; she had caught it and drove the pike through its head elegantly bringing it to the ground to pole vault herself in the air. With a turn of her body she gave herself a spin and twisted herself in a cyclone fashion spinning her weapon with blinding speed and struck 3 targets simultaneously. Their bodies continued running a moment but stumbled over their own decapitated heads. The third and final one attempted to pounce the woman's blind side but her reflexes allowed her to catch the creature as it pounced without even having to look, with crushing strength the beast writhed in her grip until a loud crunch could be heard. Falling limp the final grimm fell and vanished into dust.

Removing her helmet beautiful silver white hair flowed down in waves, gentle blue eyes betrayed her deadly abilities. With soft spoken refinement, "My what elegance, strength is important but you can accomplish much with minimal effort by keeping your movements fluid and with a gentle touch." Her praising was always mixed with wisdom and kindness. Having a way with her words that made you feel as though you were acknowledged in your abilities but that there were ways to improve.

"WHOA! Did you guys see that, she was like whoss , and like BAM and Ren was like pew pew pew, that was AMAZING!" running over a flash of pink and silver jumped into the arms of the beautiful woman and took the opportunity to squeeze her as she did the man before, but with different results. "My dear Nora, finished already? I'm so proud of you." Giving the girl a tight hug Nora was out of breath in moments, "AUghU.. too tight too tight." The girl wiggled with legs kicking "Oh dear, please forgive me, it's just that you're the only one I can give a real hug to these days without breaking." Releasing the girl after the brief moment of affection.

"Beautiful and majestic as ever Ciel." The tall man came to stand by his wife. "Oh Galahad your making me blush," the delicate woman said as she reached a hand over one cheek and punched her husband in the arm causing him to stagger.

The pair was truly remarkable. He stood at least six and a half feet over head and closer to seven in full armor. His arms were strong and face weathered by years of battle. While his scowl could crack stone it was very rare to see anything but his knightly bearded face with a smile.

In contrast the woman who stood by his side was also impressively tall, just under six feet herself her body was shapely and slender. Her white silky hair was the envy of many. She had gentle features and her eyes always carried a relaxed expression. To many she was the image of what an angel would look like.

"A great hunt, you two are picking it up fast I must say, I'm glad you started showing an interest in hunting." The twin bladed girl said with pride. Her twin tailed long hair started out blonde then gradually transitioned into a glimmering silver. Her armor was light and thin with a design to promote speed and agility, green and silver in color, she preferred to fight with no helmet.

"Thanks Isabel, you have spent a lot of your time with us this week so the least we can do is learn something right. You're a great instructor." Ren's praise was seldom yet always special, he was particular when it came with Isabel though.

"Hey dad, so how did Nora do today? " Jaune asked with little worry seeing as how happy she was right now.

"Improving every day I must say, she swings her hammer with purpose and skill, she has already made that weapon her own and I expect great things to come." He said proudly as it was his personal training that was bringing Nora along.

"I really appreciate you helping to forge her hammer seems you haven't lost your touch." Jaune added on.

Sure the Arc family could have just purchased a high grade weapon at stock price but the Arc family still acknowledged how important it was to hand forge a weapon by your own blood. Jaune of course was an exception to this for his was a family heir loom. However didn't miss the opportunity in having forge his own armor. Perhaps that had something to do with his large amount of defensive aura.

"How about you Ren, how are you adjusting to yours?!" Galahad shouted giving the boy a strong arm pat causing Ren to shake about. He never minded though.

"Ciel did a great job at helping design something that suited me, they are versatile, cancelable and above all." Looking up to the silver haired woman " Elegant."

"You sweet talker you," Holding her hands to her cheeks Ciel always loved receiving praise from her family.

They all spent the next few minutes sharing the experience of the days hunt, plans were already made for the next and everyone was in good spirits.

Just as they were going to begin the march back home Jaune reached for his canteen to take a drink when he realized it was empty. a hole had been slashed right through the side of it.

"That sucks." He said disappointedly.

"Whats the mater?" Nora asked curiously, standing in front of him.

"Oh nothing, just looks like that bewolf was a little thirsty and helped itself to my canteen." Holding up the shredded container.

"Oh? Want me to go get your mom's? I think it's still full. I don't want you getting heat exhaustion; after all you did promise to go star gazing in the hills tomorrow tonight. " She said with mirth.

"No need to worry, I'll just grab a drink from the stream nearby, just take a sec." The blonde waved his hand as he made way for water.

Left alone Nora shuffled in place nervously.

"Your really never going to get anywhere with my brother if your not direct. You know that right?" A familiar voice spoke out giving Nora a jump "Isabel!? What are you doing here?"

"You two were lagging it so i told the others id get you two moving along; part of me was secretly hoping i would catch you two sucking face but once again i am met with only disappointment." saying as she shook her head.

"I don't want to rush things,I am afraid once I get going I am not going to be able to stop." Hanging her head down, "What if i become to much and he leaves me?"

Isabel walked over and rubbed her friends back, "Nora your never going to be ready, thats not how these things work. Its both a blessing and a burden." Pulling Nora into a warm hug she caressed her head. " You have been in love with my brother for a while now, its time to get things moving while you have the time together."

Nora nuzzled her head in the embrace and began feeling better.

"Plus you got to hurry this along if I'm going to win this bet that you'll do it before spring is over." Nora pulled away and the pair found themselves laughing together.

"Well what about you then? I mean its already painfully obvious you and Ren have something." Nora decided to turn the tables, " I mean you are ALWAYS around when we hunt and have been by far the most attentive to us, particularly when it came to Ren"

Isabel blushed deeply ,"Well thats, I mean i don't really, well kind of Its just. ugh it was that obvious huh? Must have been if even you caught on."

"Hey Im not all fluff and pinkness, My second strongest muscle is my brain after all."

"Whats he first? Your arms I'm guessing?"

Nora blushed, "My heart…."

Isabel stood still a moment, "BWAAHAHAHA what a corny thing to say, oh wow you really ARE perfect for him."

—Meanwhile—

Passing through the brush and foliage Jaune came across the oasis of life. "Finally , hunting sure works up a thirst." Setting sword and shield aside her swathed down handfuls of water.

"Having his fill; he laid on his back and looked up at the clear sky, "Tomorrow huh." he said to himself.

A green figure casted a shadow over him, "Enjoying ourselves are we?"

Sitting up he faced his new guest. "Hey Ren, come for a drink also?"

"No, I came for my friend." Sitting down beside Jaune he closed his eyes as though meditating.

Jaune sat quietly and allowed Ren a moment of peace.

"Well you found me, everything alright?" Jaune finally asked.

"I am not sure, I am conflicted, so I am collecting my thoughts." Ren opened his eyes and peered into Jaune's.

"Do you love?" Ren asked flatly.

"Of course, I love my sister, I love baking , I love animals, I love my brother" looking at Ren, "and I love Nora."

Jaune paused a moment, "But how many times do we have to go over this though? Its not like I have kept it a secret from you. Its just a secret from her."

"I don't know, I guess i am just trying to figure out how love can seem to simple to me when i look at you and Nora yet seem so complicated when i think about…." Ren trailed off a little.

"Isabel." Jaune finished his sentence.

Ren nodded.

"The day i can answer that is the day mankind ascends into the heavens." Jaune said with a big grin.

"Putting myself aside i do want to talk about Nora with you. she has been getting more frantic lately , I am not sure why but something seems to up. Im not one to meddle in the love loves of others but I do want to know how long your going to keep her waiting?"

Jaune looked at the waters reflection, the flowing water reminding him of days since passed. "What if i let her down? She has this perception of me and I'm simply not as great as she makes me out to be."

"Your absolutely right, your pretty plain." Ren deadpanned

Jaune fell over, "Thanks Ren."

"You dont get it, to everyone else your just plain ol Jaune. First son to the Arc household. While thats a nice title thats just how the world sees you, but let me ask you has Nora ever once called you Sir Arc? Do you think she cares? If your name was Jaune 'mister nobody who did anything ever' do you think she would treat you any differently?" Jaune was intently listening and beginning to comprehend where Ren was going with this.

"Of course not, why? Because to her your her knight in shining armor. She would give and do anything for you, she tells you all the time and frankly speaking a girl like that isn't going to come around again in your life. And besides would you even want that? can you see yourself in the arms of another woman, or better yet can you picture her in the arms of another man?"

This sudden realization and mental image stirred a fire in Jaune's heart that didn't know he had.

"I never thought it about like that."

"Well I was saving that for last to be honest. We wont be kids forever, and now its time to put some thought in the future." Everything Ren was telling Jaune was hitting him equally as hard when changing the names from Nora to Isabel.

"Your right Ren, geez i have been putting this off way too long. I its time to be the man Nora deserves." Jaune stood up clenching his fist.

"Not so fast there cowboy, while its always good to want to improve keep in mind Nora loves YOU. Don't try to become something your not.

You want a real challenge and testament to being the man she deserves.?" Jaune nodded.

Ren smiled , "Try loving her more than she loves you, then you'll be the man she deserves."

The two bumped fists together.

"You got it!"

Ren turned his back and made way for the trail "Alright lets get back before were missed."

"Agreed." Jaune joining up with his dear friend.

Walking together they enjoyed the fresh forest air, "Oh you know Nora wants take me star gazing tomorrow night, says she has something special to show me."

Ren nodded, "Yes she hasn't kept quiet about it the past two weeks, listen as my friend don't keep keep her waiting too long, i can't read 2 pages in peace when she is this excited and nervous."

"Hahaha alright just for you pooky." , poking Rens cheek.

"Ugh please don't call me that." Ren said slightly annoyed.

"Oh right right only your dear sweet Isabel can call you that."

"Hey now that different I just.." Ren's words were cut off by a scream , it was definitely a woman's and not too far from how it sounded .

"What the hell was that?!" Jaune exclaimed.

"I don't recognize the voice, it might be a passerby caught up with some grimm. Come on Jaune, we don't have time to get the others, lets just hope whatever is there isn't to much too handle."

Jaune didn't need a word more of convincing, with Ren leading the way the pair sprinted deeper into the woods.

.

 **AN: Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it. Leave a review of what you liked, didn't like, or want to see more of, I'm always open to new ideas.**


	7. Chapter 7 His Resolve Her Heart Part 2

His slender frame and agile motions were far better suited to this environment than most. Gliding past all obstacles and foliage as though they were never there Ren made quick work to cover ground much quicker than his companion. It was not long before he was out of sight.

Falling further and further behind his partner Jaune was feeling increasing frustrated.

Heavy panting surrounded in his ears, loud stomps weighed every step and every branch, bush, and rock seemed to hinder his path. The cumbersome armor from a long day of hunting never felt heavier or more suffocating. But the thought of someone being hurt due to his slow pace pushed him even harder. Despite his exhaustion he pressed on.

"Damnit, it can't be helped, Ren is going to have to fight alone for a bit."

Ren was aware of his partners slower pace but decided that the time could not be spared to slow down. He would have to face whatever was there alone for just a few minutes at most.

Soon the sounds of a struggle taking place could be heard and the battle cries of a familiar voice echoed. The voice became louder but so was the sound of rushing water. Finally reaching his destination Ren felt a great deal of uneasiness as their battle ground seemed to be the top of waterfall near its drop.

The seriousness of the situation set in as the water was streaming with blood.

3 unfamiliar faces stood in visible pain to their adversaries of vespas, beowolves and Ursa's. Along their side was facing the majority of grimm was Isabel gritting her teeth from the large gash on her leg. Nora stood at the other end of the trio panting.

Wasting no time as soon as a beowulf came into sight let loose three rounds behind its neck and ran to join the fighting group.

Isabel broke a smile through her gritting mouth knowing that more help was on the way.

Two Ursa's intercepted Ren and attacked ferociously. Claws swiping and teeth snapping at every limb. Ren could feel the breath of their mouths brush his clothes as they narrowly missed his body. His hands were shaking and he dared not attempt using the blades on his gun.

Instead he took aim at their eyes to try and incapacitate them if only for a short to allow him a chance to regroup but his inexperience and constant dodging denied him a valid opportunity.

Meanwhile Isabel and Nora had their own fight to deal with, beowolves were easy enough targets in a dense forest but in the open were much more agile than Nora could keep up with. At best she could only swing her hammer and drive them back. This would leave the vespas to Isabel but her blades were ill suited for fighting enemies that could fly, she would have to wait until they attempted to strike but each swing was a gamble, one that she had lost once this fight already. The three hunters they were protecting were simply too inexperienced to be of any real help and assisted as much as they could with their magic and weapons.

Ren continued the dance with his adversaries but lost track of his surroundings for a moment stepping back his body was met with a large body that knocked him off balance. The cold water splashed into his eyes blurring his vision, the following growl was all he needed to know the danger he was in. A third Ursa raised its massive claw preparing to slash downwards. Adrenaline rushing and Ren knew he needed to do the unexpected. The Ursa behind him was only a second behind and the on in front already ready to strike so perfect timing would have to save him.

As the beast's arm swung at an angle Ren Jumped into the strike performing a barrel roll over the beasts arm.

Muddied and cold Ren was able to steady his arms and emptied both of his guns into to the face into the Ursa giving chase causing it to stumble and fall into the other one.

Ren stumbled to his feet just about to set his sights on Isabel to join her but his leg his leg refused to move, feeling numerous points of extreme pain on his ankle he felt something hot gripping tighter. Looking down me met eye with a beowolf that had snuck up and took his moment of distraction as an opportunity to try and drag Ren back towards the Ursa. With a panicked strike Ren flayed and hit it in the eye with his blade. The creatures goal was achieved and an Ursa was already towing over him.

Exhausted Ren simply shut his eyes as he heard Isabel scream his name.

The next moment a loud cry of pain echoed but it wasn't from Ren, it was the Ursa. the beast staggered and fell over disappearing into dust. Jaune had jumped blade extended using his weight to drive his blade straight into the creature's neck. staggering over into the water clumsily Jaune regained his footing and ran over to Ren picking him up.

"You get all the fun you know that."

Ren gave a weak smile and pulled himself to stand up right and the two attempted to move again but there was still two Ursa's that set their sights on the pair. Putting some distance between them by moving towards Nora and Isabel who were still fighting for their lives along with the other hunters. The situation was rapidly deteriorating and there would no way to recover once they would inevitably be surrounded.

Standing together they steeled themselves for an impossible fight.

As the two Ursa's charged a sudden gust of wind rushed through following a halberd r that seemed to come from the sky. The foreign object struck one of them through the back cleaving a hole through its torso. A white figure followed the spear shortly and grasped it wedding it from the river bed and slashed the second best in half.

Eyes narrowed with anger and determination the beautiful figure twirled the halberd in the air and struck the ground which triggered her body to ignite. Suddenly the white figure had an aura of red embers surrounding her body. The tips of her hair changing to a red hue and the steel of the halberd engulfed in flames. With a firm grip she slashed in the air creating a crescent wave of fire that traveled through the air killing the buzzing vespas.

Time seemed to stand still at this beautiful display of power.

The silence was broken by a thunderous crash of a deathstalker crashing through the pack of beowolves. The creature rolled clear across to the other side of the river taking out a good number of the beasts that were once a threat. Death incarnate would be given pause at the towering man that stepped into view.

An enormous war hammer in hand with the accompanied scowl embodied fear itself. "Step forward filth, let me cleanse this place."

The remaining creatures fled the scene and exhaustion set into the remaining party as they all collapsed to their knees.

"My children!" Ciel ran over to her wounded daughter and tended to her leg. The three hunters they saved all offered what they had to help their wounded savior.

Galahad soon followed and spoke to Ren, "Are you harmed; Shall I carry you?"

Ren shook his head "No I am fine, Jaune saved me back there." pointing behind him where he believed Jaune to be.

Galahad's face went pale, "Over where? Ren Where is Jaune?!"

Ciel followed" Nora? Where's my dear Nora?!"

One of the saved hunters shouted out that a hammer was laying in the water.

Panic set in as they looked out towards the end of the river over the waterfall.

—Moments before—

"Were in some trouble here." Jaune muttered.

Isabel replied back. "Don't worry we have the cavalry coming soon."

The halberd marked the single of their arrival and the display of true hunters was about to begin.

Nora looked in awe as the women she looked up to arrived to save them and the first time seeing her semblance did not disappoint. Nora had heard stories of how some of the daughters in the Arc bloodline had the unique ability change their aura into fire. Legend has it that an ancestor long ago gave her life in flames to protect humanity.

Next followed the thunderous crash in the nearby forest. Jaune did not have to think twice at what could have performed such a feat. The Knight watched in awe as the massive creature was thrown about like a leaf in the wind. Jaune's father was a legend even amongst the strong. His semblance perfectly accompanied by his strength. With the ability to significantly reduce the weight of objects he is touching he was able to manipulate this into a deadly art. Being able to wield enormously heavy weapons, even to his mother's standards, with ease and swiftness made him a truly formidable enemy. Through rigors training and honing of his semblance Galahad mastered the ability could also change the weight of the objects his weapon comes into contact with and could simultaneously return his weapon to normal weight for a moment. The results were beyond anything most hunters could imagine, capable of sending even the largest of beasts flying.

Unfortunately, the display did not captive everyone. A vespa that managed to escape the flames readied a strike on Nora who had lowered her hammer. Jaune's voice would have fallen on deaf ears and took the alternative to run with his shield and leap to block the creature.

Crashing into his shield and clasping onto it the creature used its momentum to drag Jaune up and over to cause him to lose his footing and the slippery rocks adding to his tumble and rolled over the waterfall.

On instinct Nora saw his panicked face and leapt after him without a second thought and soon the two were out of sight.

The rushing water was deep and powerful. The pair thrashed about until they could grasp one another hand together, Nora attempted to grasp at the rocks, but their smooth slickness offered no salvation.

Jaune used his blade to slash at a low branch to offer something for the pair to grasp onto. Luckily this proved fruitful and a sizable branch fell into the rushing rapids which the two quickly grasped.

Juane sheathed his blade and dug his fingers into the bark with the other arm locked with Nora's. Looking further ahead they could both see they were heading straight for a cavern. The dark abyss in all of its uncertainty could very well be the end of them.

The threshold was quickly approaching and there was a possibility to escape the darkness. If Jaune released the branch swam further ahead and gained enough momentum could break the rapids and grasp the rocks and offer Nora something to grab onto then they could both escape.

This option had an equal amount of risk to it though, he would have to let Nora go without having enough time explain anything which could cause her to panic. If she slipped into that dark abyss alone he may very well never see her again.

Nora was doing the best she could to fight the current, but the reality dawned on him.

"We'll face it together."

Nora looked into his eyes and nodded her head. Her eyes no longer filled with fear. The pair pressed closer together to make themselves as small as possible and braced for the unknown.

The rushing water ushered them into a narrow chute in the dark cave and soon followed by another small drop into further rushing rapids that zig zagged them faster and faster. The pair shut their eyes and tightened their grip refusing to be separated. Nora even bit a part of Jaunes shirt to ensure all measures were taken.

Through all the noise and rushing water they finally reached an open cavern when're the water settled into a gentle flow. slowly opening their eyes, they worried the cave was pitch black.

"Nora, are you alright." Jaune finally let out.

Nora's jaw was sore from the ordeal and finally felt safe enough release to his shirt from her teeth "Yeah, somehow I think I'm ok."

The pair nuzzled closer together and took a moment to catch their breath and thoughts.

Drifting as quietly as a leaf on a stream it was hard to imagine the chaos that had ensued just minutes before.

Their eyes slowly began adjusting to the various beams of light that peered through from the surface. To far above for any hope of reaching but enough to provide enough light without being in complete darkness.

Jaune gazed onto the abyss ahead, "How long do you think this goes on for?"

"Maybe all the way to the center of the world."

Jaune snickered," I didn't pack my tooth brush."

Nora nudged her lone companion "Hey, you could always us mine."

The two drifted and passed the time comforting each other with an exchange of humor to ease both their hearts.

Time did not have a presence and they soon wondered how long they had been drifting for. Their thoughts wandering to the inevitable train of thought of how much longer it would be until something would happen.

Darkness soon reclaimed the atmosphere as the sun faded away and just as their minds began running worst case scenarios Nora's eye caught a glimmer and pointed out, "Look!"

A trail of dim luminescent stones lined a passage way. Hope blossomed, and the pair paddled their way towards it.

The colors were beautiful and almost felt warm to their freezing bodies.

"Their beautiful Jaune, what are these?"

"It's dust I think, after centuries down here this cave is likely full of dust that has been washed in from the river behind. Why it accumulated here I'm not sure. Although there were stories that some of my ancestors liked to find hideaways in unlikely places due to the warring factions back then."

The array of color was captivating and soon they found themselves with further blessings.

"Jaune there's a sand bar over there." An elevated break in the water offered reprisal from the water. Just as Jaune had mentioned this place looked as though it had been occupied by someone in the past. remnants of what looked like a campsite still remained.

Pulling themselves ashore they laid on their backs giving their arms much needed rest.

Their panting breaths soon passed and was overtaken by inly the sound of dripping water from the stalagmites that adorned the ceiling of that cavern

Time seemed to stand still for them, too exhausted to speak further the pair clasped their hands together and their minds faded into slumber.


	8. Chapter 8 His Resolve Her Heart Part 3

Jaune didn't know how long they had been asleep for but it was Nora who woke him up first. She had already gotten a fire together and wanted to move closer to it to warm up and dry their clothes.

Much to his embarrassment they both concluded that they should strip down to the bare minimum to keep from getting sick. Although Jaune expected Nora to tease him for his Pumpkin Pete bunny imprinted underwear but she was surprisingly quiet ever since waking up.

"Here Jaune, how about laying on my lap, you still look tired." Nora said this as she leaned back again the wall and patted her lap."

Jaune's face went red as he saw her slender figure bathed in the soft glow of orange light. Her short pink hair slightly resting on her neck, her soft pink lips that curved into a welcoming smile. Her perky breasts pressing against the thin white fabric down to her...

Jaune shook his head for a moment, "Prime numbers prime numbers.."

Nora beckoned him again and this time he couldn't say no. Jaune was nervous but the invitation from a woman he loved to lay on her bare legs was far stronger than any hormonal embarrassment had welling inside.

Jaune nodded his head and lay with a heavy sign at how soft her thighs felt.

Nora shut her eyes and seemed to be deep in thought. Jaune heard a low hum coming from her. The soft sound became a sweet melody, one that he had heard before.

'From star painted nights

To the valleys of the sun

Our home shall carry us together as one

With shimmering blades

Wielded by Valkyrie battle maids

The path home will be made

Let those who long for these golden pastures take heart

We sisters will never be apart'

Jaune felt at peace as she finished, "Amelie's Hymn, it's been a while since I heard mom sing this."

Nora smiled, "Ciel would sing this to me when we had to travel away from home for a long time. She would sing it while cradling me like this."

The atmosphere became calm and peaceful, Jaune was not worried about their wellbeing since he knew the entire Arc family would be looking for them, so rescue was inevitable, the best course would be to wait, he concluded Nora was taking this approach as well

Nora took another breath, only this time her body seemed to shutter slightly as she exhaled. Before he could speak Nora made a request.

"Jaune there have been a few things on my mind and I realized something today while we were in that river. For the time being I would like for you to listen to what I have to say, don't think you have to respond to everything I say. I really need you to hear me though even if you don't agree with it."

Nora looked him in the eyes and waited for acknowledgement, to which he nodded his head.

"Good, well to start you're in this mess because of me... What's going to happen when were no longer able to rely on Ciel and Galahad or any of our sisters to look out for us?"

Jaune was about to speak out of instinct to protest her self-declared fault but Nora shoved her hands over his mouth causing him to muffle inaudible words.

Nora looked at him again and when Jaune calmed down he nodded his head again.

"At least that's what I was thinking at first when I woke up; When I looked over at you and saw you in tatters I wanted to scream. I had a horrible flashback as child and I think I started remembering things I don't want to remember."

Nora looked away for a moment, "But that's when I realized something, that I wasn't taking you into consideration. I don't know the exact circumstances of my parent's death, so I can't know if I had something to be at fault for in it. But right now, I do know it was your choice to protect me wasn't it?"

Nora looked back down at Jaune giving him the approval to respond, with her hands still over his mouth he nodded his head again.

"I thought so, well I'm giving up Jaune. I'm giving up entirely on trying to find reasons to hold back. Hunters and huntresses risk their lives and tomorrow for one or both of us may not come." Nora's voice was becoming louder and louder as she became more passionate in her declaration.

"Part of me always felt that you would do anything for me…today was the day that cemented in my heart that I KNOW you will be there for me no matter what. I never felt like I deserved the kindness you and your family have shown me. That there was no way someone like me should be so lucky, especially since I have nothing to offer."

Nora removed her hands from his lips and placed the on the side of the face, "But then I thought to myself that's such a selfish way of thinking. Would someone in need have to offer me something in return for my help, hehe of course not. I can't believe I was so stupid that I couldn't see something so simple. So instead of finding a way to repay everyone for their kindness I am going to just accept it and do my best to show that care and joy I feel to the one person dearest to me."

Jaune couldn't believe everything he was hearing, he wasn't so dense that he didn't know where the conversation was going. His mind was racing a thousand miles a second. "how am I going to respond, I can't interrupt her, but I HAVE to say something right? Wasn't I supposed to be the one who said it first, Am I to cowardly? What is dad going to say? Dang it mom for not teaching me how to talk to girls. SHUT UP Jaune, there's only one thing you want to say at this point, right? Be the knight you were born as and do what you need to do, nothing more… and nothing less for your Nora."

Nora was shouting at this point, "Nothing is stopping us from becoming hunters and going to beacon together and I'll smash any Grimm that try to hurt you, Ren, or ANY of my precious family because I'm not just going to be a girl that was saved all those years ago…..Because I'm….."

Nora took a deep breath, "BECAUSE IM GOING TO BE YOUR WIFE AND THERE ISNT ANYTHING ANYONE CAN DO TO STOP ME!"

Jaune had cut her off as he leaned up and placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her closer locking his lips with her own.

She was breathing heavily; her eyes were tearing up and a clear look of shock was present on her face. Jaune tried his best to seem collected but she could feel subtle shaking his hands.

Jaune's lips tasted of dirt and pond water, her own lips were chapped and muddied, and both of their hair was in disarray.

Nora filled her hands with his hair and fell into bliss as she responded by pressing herself against him as well.

Parting for a moment they spoke in unison, "I love you."

Nora climbed over onto Jaune and backed by her adventurous spirit initiated an even deeper kiss by pushing her tongue into his mouth. Holding each other closer together they kissed until they were both out of breath and gasping for air. They pulled away to look at each other with glazed eyes.

In between breaths Nora spoke, "If I'd know kissing felt that good sooner we'd have had this conversation a long time ago." They both shared a laugh together.

Before Jaune could speak they heard the sound something in the water. Jumping up from their position they readied themselves for whatever was coming.

"Nora, you feeling recharged after that?"

With renewed strength Nora cuffed her fists, "You know it."

The splashing became louder and louder but didn't sound too big. Grimm would less than ideal but the pair was prepared to fight with nothing more than fists and rocks if need be.

Fortunately, the two figures that came into view were much smaller than expected of Grimm and a collective sigh of relief was shared when Jaune and Nora recognized the duo.

"Big brother and sister, Your OK!" the smaller figure ran towards them splashing through the water and jumped into Nora's arms.

"Lena how did you get in here?!" Nora hugged her tightly as she nuzzled the young girl in her arms. The girl had silver white hair and sported bright red eyes, a trait passed down to few in the arc family since dear Joan's days. She was a couple years younger than Jaune and notable smaller due to her petite frame.

"I was on Clara's back, we came down here to find you two." Lena pointed back towards the second figure who was much taller and larger build standing at least a head over Jaune. She had a darker skin tone but still the Arc blonde hair that matched Jaunes. Her skin tone was attributed to a much more active lifestyle than that average Arc.

Jaune walked over to greet his other sister as Nora dotted on Lena. "I'm happy to…" Before Jaune could finish his sentence, Clara gripped Jaune in a strong embrace, "Gezz you dumb idiot, we were so worried about you." She sniffled softly as she tightened her grip. Jaune didn't pull away and instead wrapped his arms around her in return.

Not releasing her grip she called to Nora," You two alright? Seems like you're in good health minus the clothes."

Both Jaune and Nora turned red as they realized they were still near exposed and rushed back to the fire where their clothes had dried to make themselves decent.

"Yeah were good Clara, thanks for the rescue. I'm sorry we had to trouble you" Nora chimed.

Clara wiped her eyes and gave a reassuring smile. "Hey don't worry yourselves, we've all had run ins like this at least once during our training days."

Lena jumped up and down, "Not me, I'm a good girl and Lena has never gotten lost, not once!"

Clara rebutted, "Your semblance is one big cheat though, I would expect you to be able to always find your way considering you heighten your senses beyond human capabilities."

"Clara how are Isabel and Ren doing?" Jaune asked with a serious expression.

"Those are two Arcs you don't have to worry about, at first they wanted to come out and help look for you two, but mom 'persuaded' them to stay home and recover. Isabel is laying pretty in bed with Ren caretaking, I'm sure she's enjoying the extra attention and more so when you two are home."

Clara hit her fists together, "Alright kiddies lets get home already its super late and I've got a date in the morning!"

Clara reached into a pouch on her side and pulled out a blue stone, dust no doubt.

Jaune called out to her before she pulled it to her mouth, "Her Clara you probably didn't notice because of the fire but look up, there some high grade looking dust on the ceiling, might be better than what you've got there."

She looked up with curiosity, " Oh your right, and there looking ripe for the picking." Grabbing a rock, she hurled it with expert precision and broke of a piece of stalagmite dust. It was yellow in color and glowed with a warm light. She took the broken piece and popped it into her mouth and after a few loud crunches swallowed the dust.

"Damn that's good. Lena, lemmie know where to do it."

Lena gave a salute and walked over to the wall of the cavern and after a moment her red eyes glowed a bright hue as she looked over the cavern wall. "Hmmmm, oh oh right here, a few should do it."

"You got it," cracking her knuckles she walked over to the wall and with just bare fists began punching with immense force and speed; it was blinding blowing dust and rocks everywhere. This show of force ended quickly, and the end result was a small hole that lead to the outside.

"Alright Lena you're the only one who can move in the dark comfortably, can you squeeze through here and get mom and dad?"

"Roger dodger, I could hear them close by anyways, so I won't be long." Lena was gone in a flash and rescue would only be minutes away.

Jaune and Nora smiled to each other feeling accomplished for a job well done. Clara interrupted this moment by giving Nora a side punch to her arm, not intended to harm but just knock her off balance a little.

"Gezz you costed me on this bet by taking too long you know that. Not to mention how embarrassing it was for Lena to keep asking me what you two were doing when you started making out, she was giving me the whole play by play the moment you woke up."

Jaune stuttered a little, "Sh-sh-she heard everything?"

Clara rubbed her forehead, "Her semblance is getting stronger, she was able to find you the moment we passed over into the cavern threshold." Nora and Jaune looked away from each other to embarrassed to make eye contact at that moment.

"Ugh, My arms are killing me, sure my semblance lets me repurpose dust to energy and aura but damn that was one helluva marathon."

Jaune tried to change the subject, "Are you going to be frequenting here for your dust supply?"

Clara looked around admiring the beauty of the shimmering dust. "Nah, this place is beautiful and I'm sure you already figured this was used by Arcs in the past, I'd like it to keep looking beautiful. Maybe your kids will find themselves here one day." Giving them a wink.

"Over here over here, sister and brother are down here."

Upon hearing what was going on outside they all stepped away from the wall knowing what would soon follow.

A familiar deep voice rang out, "Alright, you know what's coming, take some cover and hold your ears. One….Two…. THREE!"

When things settled the familiar sight of Jaune's sisters and parents filled Nora with a renewed hope and love. They all had the look of relief and happiness in their eyes.

"Let's go home Jaune." Nora said as she leaned into his arm and gripped his hand in her own.

Jaune looked back at her, "Home… yeah, our home."

The two leaned into one another as they kissed.

"Sniffle sniffle," the hulking knight rubbed his eyes.

"Goodness, Galahad are you crying?" Ciel asked as she touched his cheek.

"Its..*sniffle*.. just so beautiful. Just like when we were younger."

"You're such a romantic you know that." Inspired by Nora's display Ciel pulled her husband close for a kiss as well.

Jaunes sister collectively complained, "come on that's embarrassing." Everyone started breaking off into different conversations and each greeted Nora and Jaune back to the group.

When Nora made her way to her 'parents' Ciel placed a gentle hand on her cheek, "You did well my battle maiden."

 **AN-** **I apologize to my readers for the large gaps in updates, this was due to my Junior/Senior year of university taking large amounts of time and energy along with working full time. I'm starting my final semester with just a few classes left and that'll be it. I apologize for the lack of updates to those who enjoy my stories and appreciate the time anyone has taken to read them.** **New chapters for my stories will be coming out in about a week. One, Two, I Love you will get another update within a few days.**


End file.
